


It Was Supposed To Be Me

by The_Last_of_Me2



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Angst, Hurt, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-03-17 17:02:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3537245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Last_of_Me2/pseuds/The_Last_of_Me2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing will separate them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : I don't own anything, everything belong to Yamane Ayano

*sorry for any English or grammar mistake*

 

He woke to the humming sounds of the hospital machines close to him.

A slow beating heart and a shallow breath coming out.

'…What happened?...Where am i?'

His mind was a blur, nothing was clear and his eyelids felt like lead; it was hard to open them.

'Why does it hurt so much? …It's….cold.'

XxXxXxX

Both men laid there on bed panting heavily, trying to catch their breath for their demanding lungs. It was their fourth round tonight, and it felt so damn good.

"Happy birthday, Akihito," a cool silky voice whispered into a small ear.

"…I'm leaving…you,...you pervert bastard!" a tired voice quietly spoke.

"You can't, You worship me, my kitten."

'As I do you. '

Asami thought looking at the div that was suddenly snoring tiredly in his protective arms. It felt so warm.

Even though he would have preferred to stay by his lover's side, Asami got up to clean both of them. He walked the distance to the bathroom, cleaned himself and then got a clean warm cloth and towel to clean his sleeping love. Once done he slid under the covers, again gathering the sleeping young man in his arms.

XxXxXxX

His consciousness came back again, groggily, and his eyelids felt a little lighter than before, but the only thing he could do was flicker his eyes a little. But in return, Akihito felt a very warm hand take hold of his right one. It was strangely warm; was it that he was too cold or the person who was holding his hand had a freaking high fever? He was able to turn his head slightly to the right as he heard a faint whisper of someone far away calling his name before he managed to slightly open his eyes.

XxXxXxX

The smell of the food was heavenly good, and it couldn't have been made by a human - not in a million years! But Asami Ryuichi, the man who ruled Tokyo, all of Japan, and not to mention so many countries over the world, was making breakfast. Asami fucking Ryuichi was making breakfast.

The young man thought he was dreaming and that heavenly smell was out of his reach. He even was drooling on his pillow with a little smile appeared on his face when the smell intensified. His thoughts were interrupted when Asami's hand slowly moved along his slender arm.

"Good morning"

"...Good morning, Ryu,"Aki said, taking the big, warm hand of his lover into his and kissing it.

Asami's deep voice whispered into Aki's ear. "You're seducing me, Akihito. Eat your breakfast before I eat mine." And to show how serious he was, he bit Akihito's neck and sucked the pink marks he just made. His boy moaned and put his hands on Asami's shoulders as he closed his eyes from the shivers that ran along his spine.

Asami wanted to take him right now again, but they would be having a long day and a very adventurous and surprising one at that. So the older man got up from the bed, headed to the wardrobe and took his three piece black suit out and placed it on bed.

"Eat up and get dressed, we'll be leaving soon. Everything is packed and ready."

Akihito kept watching him from the back while he stripped out from his clothing. The sight in front of him was so damn good, a very muscular back, every muscle sexily flexing when he moved. From up at the shoulders to all the way down to the luscious thighs.

"Enjoying what you see, kitten?" The usual smirk appeared on Asami's face when he saw Aki's blushed face in the mirror.

He quickly turned his gaze from his lover to the food tray Asami left on the bed. It was so colorful with many food types. It was the first time he realized that Asami could really cook. It was mouthwatering. Aki finished everything in record time, the food was too damn good and delicious. He would have to make sure the older man would cook for him from time to time.

Once he was done he hurried to get a quick shower and dress in his jeans and a T-shirt with a tiger logo before getting into his sneakers. As they headed toward the garage and the limousine the young man constantly asked where they were going but it was absolutely impossible to get answer from the older man.

Instead, Asami cornered Akihito in the limo with his body and a very lustful look in his eyes. Akihito regretted his actions. He worked hard to control himself but Asami couldn't do it. He was always like a predator going after it's prey when it comes to his kitten.

"…I hate you..."Aki said while Asami was cleaning him up after their round.

"But you always like it."

Akihito couldn't hold the little laugh that escaped his mouth when Asami kissed his stomach. "It tickles!"

He kept his eyes on Asami as he watched him light a cigarette. Akihito slowly moved much closer to Asami, lifting his right arm and wrapping himself around him while Asami protectively tightened his arm around him in return.

No words were spoken. All too often, words never meant anything, they were just empty promises. So many people spoke words of passion and love but deep down never meant them. They were just simple words to be said to get their hands on something they wanted and hungered for.

But both men knew without words.

When they got to the airport, Asami's jet was ready for them along with his most trusted men. They were standing by the boarding steps waiting for their boss.

Asami walked toward the plane first, he wanted to speak with his men and check everything before taking off. Akihito stayed a little bit behind, tired from their most recent activity. When he got a little closer to the three talking men he stopped and waited until they finished their conversation. He never liked knowing anything too detailed about the older man's business.

Aki stood there in the sunny weather and enjoyed the warmth when he felt a cool breeze against his face. He stretched his arms trying to push the sleepy feeling away from him, he could sleep during their flight.

Suddenly Akihito thought he heard a weak whisper close to his ear, but when he turned around he found and saw nothing.

'I need something to refresh me!' the young man thought when he saw the three men were still talking to each other and arguing. But from the corner of his eye Akihito noticed a flash of light.

When he turned around, he saw the flash once again on top of a tower a little bit far away but now there were three instead of one. His mind worked very fast and the thought of bad and dangerous ideas surfaced first.

The next thing he knew that he was clenching and covering Asami with his body. His mind couldn't process how he got there, but he somehow was glad and happy because it didn't matter right now, it didn't matter anymore; he knew something like this would happen someday.

Almost immediately he felt a piercing pain go through his body that made his hold get much tighter around Asami; he could also feel his body convulsing involuntary. The last thing he remembered was the pain and darkness that engulfed him.

XxXxXxX

He was talking about the secret wedding he planned for his boy, this would be the best present the young man would get in his life on his birthday. He wanted to make sure everything was ready when they land in Bali.

But suddenly Asami felt Akihito clenching him very tightly from behind. He thought that the young man might have heard them and was having some kind of a panic attack. In the back of his mind he smiled at the scene he imagined when Akihito would find out and the shocked look on his face.

But all that turned into fear when he felt the small body convulsing a lot and shaking behind him with the sounds of gunshots.

Asami quickly ducked down and took the falling body into his arms before it hit the ground. He somehow managed to get to the limo and take cover behind it. His two men did the same with their guns in hand and returning fire.

The car was bulletproof but that didn't change the seriousness of the situation. The moment he took a look at his kitten his heart skipped a beat. His boy's face was white and there was a pained look on his face. He felt a wet and warm substance quickly coating his hands where he held them on Akihito's back. His mind wasn't able to process anything once he looked at his hands. Blood. Too much blood decorating the concrete beneath him.

His mind snapped to work again and he quickly shouted to his men to get into the car and hurry to the emergency entrance in the airport.

The gunshots were now long gone, both Kirishima and Suoh managed to hit at least one sniper of the three. The distance between them didn't help much; two ran away when their realized that their mission failed the moment Asami's limo sped away.

The short ride was too much for him. Akihito's eyes were closed and his face was losing color.

Asami tried to apply pressure on the gunshot wounds in his back with his hands by hugging Akihito, but it only caused Aki to choke on his own blood. But it was hopelessly futile. The hoarse breathing was too much for him along with the limp body in his arms was too much for him to handle.

When they arrived to the emergency entrance in the airport, Asami roared at every person his eyes fell on. Nurses and doctors rushed to them and took the injured young man from him and placed him on a stretcher quickly. Both Kirishima and Suoh tried to stop him from following the boy into the emergency room, but they weren't able to hold him much longer than 10 seconds.

The older man crashed into the emergency room and stood there watching the group of nurses and doctors working of his boy. The security guards thought about getting him out, but the idea was forgotten when they looked at his two guards standing behind him. They weren't as big as Asami's men. but when they saw them trying to stop he blood stained man from entering the room and failed, they were afraid on their lives.

A nurse quickly started to cut off Akihito's shirt. The heart monitor was loudly beeping when the nurse attached the electrodes on his chest, but quickly after it the beeping sound was replaced with a piercing one that told Asami that his boy's heart had stopped.

Asami's heart again skipped a beat and his hands started to shake violently, he was trying his best to hold himself together but with this he lost all his control. The defibrillator was quickly brought to the young man's side with the doctor shouting orders at the nurses.

Shortly after, Asami's heart violently jolted in his chest when he heard the word 'clear' and saw Akihito's limb body jolt on the table with a nurse pumping air for his lungs with another doing chest compression. And again the word was shouted from the doctor and Akihito's body jolted once more as the electrical shock went through his body - but the beeping sound had yet to return.

Asami's breath was taken away from him the second Akihito's heart stopped, he felt like someone had knocked the breath out of him. He wanted to look away from the sight in front of him but couldn't; he couldn't leave his kitten, his boy, his love, his husband.

The fourth time Akihito's body shook violently and a low beeping sound came back -. a very weak but beating heart. Asami would make sure it becomes strong in no time.

The second the older man heard the beeping sound and saw the slowly rising and falling chest, he let out the breath he had unknowingly been holding. No longer able to take the situation around him, with a shaking body, Asami's legs gave up and he slide down the wall behind him. He sat with his right leg straight in front of him while flexing the other and rested his left hand on it. Kirishima and Suoh saw him drop, but the only thing they did was to protect their boss. But soon after this the three men were asked to leave. They needed to remove the bullets and needed all unnecessary personnel out of the area.

Asami got up and walked out of the room without saying a word with the two men, who followed closely behind him. The room was glass so he was able to see everything happening in there. He saw them turning his boy on his side and removing the rest of his shirt that was soaked with blood now and covering him with a medical sheet.

He watched as they readied him for the delicate surgery. It was too much.

'It should've been ME!' Asami screamed in his mind, closing his eyes, trying not to hit the glass in front of him with his fist.

But when a nurse noticed that he still continued to watch them she closed the medical curtains.

Two and half hours later the doctor who operated on Akihito came out Asami didn't say a word, he just stood there hoping for some good news, watching with cold, icy, narrowed eyes.

"We managed to stable him, but I'm afraid he had lost a lot of blood and his heart has weakened from it. We're trying our best, he's on blood transfusion right now. I'm not promising you anything, his heart suffered a lot. His chances are slim that he will be able to survive."

The doctor left quickly, unsure of the man's reaction to the news he just gave him. He had to be honest and tell him the truth, no matter how much it hurt.

When he entered the room, Akihito's face was covered with a breathing mask, double IVs in his right hand giving him blood transfusion and nutrients. He looked so pale and weak, so fragile and broken. He moved slowly to his right side and sat on the chair close to him. And once he did, Asami heard Akihito giving an exhale, like he felt someone close to him. Then he put his hands on his right one.

It was shockingly cold, too cold. Asami's heart clenched in pain from it. When he noticed Akihito's eyes flicker as he tried to open them, he called his name.

"Akihito"

Aki slowly turned his head and opened his eyes. They were out of focus at first, but soon he saw a weak smile through the breathing mask on his face when he saw Asami.

"…You're..here…" A hoarse whisper, a weak voice spoke in a tone that tried to sound normal but failed.

"Where else would I be?" Asami said with a fake smile on his face, trying to hide everything and not to worry Akihito.

"I..i'm glad… you're..safe" The short comment seemed to tax his strength.

"Don't speak now, you'll tire yourself."

"Tell me…Ryu,..Where were you...taking me?"

The question was a surprise, even now the stubborn kid refused to give up. "….We were going to Bali,… for a wedding ….. Ours." Asami spoke while silently sliding a silver ring that he had retrieved from his coat pocket onto Akihito's ring finger . Akihito was now smiling with silently falling tears.

"What is it?" Asami questioned, but when Akihito didn't answer he got worried and cupped the young man's face in his hands that felt as cold as his hands.

"Akihito..Can you hear me?"

"Hug me," he whispered.

Asami blinked with a confusing look in his eyes. Why would Akihito ask something like that in a situation like this?

"...I'm cold," Akihito said, slowly closing his eyes and then opening them.

Asami took off his suit jacket and put it on the chair, then he slid next to the boy, being careful not to do anything to the wires that were connected to Akihito. The boy felt like ice, he was too cold.

Akihito sighed in happiness when he felt Asami's warmth envelop him; he slowly closed his eyes. "...I...love...you." He never wanted to use words, actions spoke much louder than words, but he was losing his strength very quickly and there wasn't any other way.

The beeping sound of Akihito's heart was there, but it was getting slower and could feel Akihito's heart beating to the same rhythm. Shortly after the beating heart stopped and was replaced with a flatline beep that told Asami everything was over.

When Asami looked down at the still div in his arms Akihito's face had a small smile on it. A happy smile with a lonely tear that slid down his face from his left eye.

Asami kissed his face repeatedly. Then he pulled the young man much closer to his chest and promised him with one thing.

In a broken voice he whispered, "I'll follow you to the end of abyss, Akihito. And I'll make you mine again."

The End

*First time to write one-shot! What do you think? I'm so sorry for the late update of God's punishment! I was supposed to update it today, but it's not full beta yet! And also my head got stuck in a scene and can't get out of it XD. Wish me luck, got mid-term exams coming and don't know when I'll be updating! And looks like I'm only giving you bad news! Sorry! Hope you liked this one. Thanks for reading*


	2. It Was Supposed To Be Me (Omake)

Disclaimer : I don't own anything, everything belong to Yamane Ayano

*sorry for any English or grammar mistake*

 

"We managed to stabilize him, but I'm afraid he had lost a lot of blood and his heart has weakened from it. We're trying our best, we slowed his heart to nearly 5 beats per minute trying to let it rest and also there's not much blood in his system at the moment, we also put him in a coma for at least a month. He's on blood transfusion right now. I'm not promising you anything; his chances are slim that he will be able to make it. Pray for him."

The doctor said and left. He had to be honest and tell him the truth, no matter how much it hurt.

When he entered the room, Akihito's face was white as snow, hooked up with the life support machine with tubes all around him. Double IVs in his right hand giving him blood transfusion and nutrients. He was at the edge of death, so fragile and breath taking scene. Asami slowly walked for the first time in his life on unsteady feet, his control power over himself was slipping away with each step he took and each passing second until he stood close to Akihito's side.

The young man's chest was barely moving up and down with his slow breathing. The older man suddenly felt light headed and tried to hold on something but found nothing but a chair behind him. He sat on it with a little thud and held his head between his hands as he felt a little dizzy. The ache behind his eyes threatened him, but he kept his eyes shut.

'Fight for me, please.'

The first two days passed and the doctor told Asami that the young man's chances are a little better than before, and with each passing day his chances would get even higher.

Asami never left him a single day, and his life literally moved into Akihito's room. He worked through his laptop and only went to Sion in case of emergencies, other than that Kirishima was there handling everything. Of course after 2 days Suoh was able to identify the snipers that went after his boss and was able to catch one of the remaining two, the second Asami heard the news he increased the guards on Aki's room and went to the warehouse where the damn sniper would be getting the most painful punishment he ever had.

He would live no matter what happened to him through his punishment; Asami would make sure of it. He tortured him over and over again until he got the information he needed about the one who put the order on him. And even when he was finished, he fed him to the dogs and enjoyed the scene and the screams that felt like music to his ears. He killed them all; he made them pay so dearly, so much for what they have done to him. The sky rained blood that day.

A month passed and the young photographer was still in coma. The doctor said he was getting better and the sound of his beating heart when he checked it was better than before and the ECG confirmed it, but they had to keep him like that for another month just to make sure. He was afraid if they made his heart beat normally again so soon, the young man's heart would beat irregularly and stop.

The older man wished a million times and whispered into Akihito's ear to wake up and open his eyes for him to see, but his pleading was never answered. Oh how much it happened, Asami's mask falling and crashing into pieces. How much he crushed himself showering and allowed the salty tears to fall from his eyes. How much he hid them with the running water on his face. Life was nothing without Akihito

Nearly a month later the doctor and two nurses including Asami were standing there in Akihito's room all around him. The doctor's tests finally gave him the chance to wake Aki up; they were working on Akihito removing the life support machines from him, clearing his system from the coma drugs to get him up making his heart to beat regularly on its own.

Asami was standing there all the time watching them working on the young man, his heart ached in pain again as he thought he was the reason for this. 'It's should've been me taking those doses of drugs, turning his body to the side to check on the bullet wounds and bandage them again. It's should've been me who laid there on that bed, helpless to the world. It was supposed to be me' Asami thought.

As they removed the life support tube from Akihito, everyone stood there as they waited and focused their sight on Akihito's heart beats on the heart monitor as the drugs they injected him remove the effect of the other drugs that caused the coma. The older man stood there as he tried to control his increasing heartbeat, any small mistake would be the end. Seconds then minutes passed and nothing wrong happened, and Aki's heart beat returned in the normal range. The doctor told Asami that the young man would be under observation for a week, and it would take a few hours until he wakes up.

They checked Aki's vital signs one last time then excused themselves and left the older man alone with Akihito. No one would ever be able to tell how much Asami's heart jumped in happiness in his chest, his boy fought for both of them and never let go. Asami sat on a chair close to the bed and took his husband's hand in his and kissed it over and over again, then he kept looking at Aki's sleeping face but time passed and Asami fell asleep still holding the young man's hand.

Aki's eyes fluttered as he tried to open them, it felt like he has been asleep for a long time. It was really hard to move, it felt like his right arm was trapped in something and couldn't move. He tried to lift his left arm but only succeeded to twitch his fingers, it felt like lead and made him tired even more. He tried to speak but only managed to part his lips; he felt the darkness was trying to consume him again. He fought it and whimpered in process that caused Asami's eyes to shoot open and look at the young man whose eyes were still closed. "Akihito?" Asami whispered with a little sleepy voice as he brushed his thumb on Aki's left cheek as he tried to control his pounding heart.

Akihito heard the whisper from far far away, he knew the owner of that voice '…Asami' he thought. He tried to speak but his throat burnt like lava and felt so raw. "A...uh…." It was the only thing that came out from Aki's mouth as he tried to talk. "Don't speak now, you'll just tire yourself. Hold on." Asami spoke gently and took the glass of water from the table next to him. He looked for a straw around but found none, Asami drank some water and held it in his mouth; he held Aki's neck from behind and raised his head a little so that he wouldn't choke. The older man closed Akihito's lips with his and slowly allowed the water to run into Aki's mouth, not wanting him to chock from it.

Akihito drank greedily but weakly, the water felt heavenly running inside him. Asami felt his need and did it again. And when they were finished, Asami put the glass away and stared at Aki's calm face waiting for him to open his eyes." Akihito…." Asami spoke gently again as he kept brushing his right thumb on Aki's left cheek, waiting to see that fire again in his beautiful Hazel eyes. It felt like forever since the last time he saw those pair of beautiful eyes.

Aki's eyes fluttered as he tried to open them. The room was quite dark but you still can see everything around, Asami made sure of it as he waited for the young man to open his eyes once again.

And when they did, they were out of focus at first looking everywhere weakly, but they finally rested on melted golden eyes full with raw emotions and concern. Happiness and joy he rarely saw before Asami put on his mask. The mask that held and made Asami Ryuichi.

"…..Ryu…" Aki whispered with a hoarse voice. It hurt a little to speak but not like before, he hadn't spoken in two months so it felt a little strange. "You're…safe, I'm…glad…." And he gave a weak smile to the older man.

Right there, Asami couldn't hold himself any longer and took the young photographer's face between his hands and bent downward until their lips brushed each other but he never broke their eyes from each other. "It was supposed to be me. It was meant for me." Asami wasn't able to control his trembling hands here anymore as he closed his eyes, not wanting this to be a dream and Aki felt it all.

"Sshhh…., I'm right here." Aki said as he tried to lift his hand and put it on Asami's cheek to comfort him but managed to touch the hand that cupped his face. 'It must have been pretty bad I guess…' Aki thought while still trying to comfort Asami with his touch. Minutes passed away and they just remained like that taking comfort from each other's presence. But Aki fell asleep during the process, his body still needed to recover and Asami understood that, so he gave it to him and the steady beeping sound of his heart told Asami everything's going to be alright.

Three weeks later, Akihito was able to return home once again. Literally Asami carried him all the way from the limo to their bed and put him there to rest. His back muscle hurt like hell when he tried to move the first time and the tears fell on his face. The doctor advised him to move to train his muscles again, and transformed him to a Physical Therapy doctor that would deal with his training.

Akihito watched Asami undress. How much he missed that sight in front of him, he smiled and blushed in happiness and Asami saw it but never spoke. And it was Akihito who broke the silence.

"Hey, Ryu. Where were you taking me that day?" Aki spoke as he tried to rest his back on the bed as he looked at Asami's reflection in the mirror, and he swore in his mind he that he saw tension and fear on Asami's face like every time anyone mentioned the day of the accident, but it was covered quickly with his mask. However, Akihito was able to read the older man's expressions better than before and know how he feels.

"We were going to a wedding." That was the only thing Asami said and stood there for a second to think.

"A wedding!? Omg, don't tell me it's Feilong's!" The idea shocked Akihito and made him to move forward, suddenly putting tension on his back that made him hiss from the sudden pain and close his eyes.

The older man saw it and moved to embrace his boy and to massage his back to relieve the pain. "Ours. Akihito." He spoke and felt the boy's body tense under his hold. Slowly, Akihito broke their embrace and looked at Asami with widened eyes. And to make it even worse for the surprised boy, the older man slid a silver ring on his finger. The two identical rings he kept with him all the time, then he bent down and kissed the ring in Aki's finger.

The young photographer was speechless and his mind couldn't process anything just happened in front of him. When Asami looked in his eyes, Aki's eyes welled up with tears of joy and happiness and he hugged the older man sobbing. And when he finally calmed down, he looked again into molten golden eyes and smiled with tears on his face. "Ryuichi!" Aki said and looked down at Asami's hand to see the other identical ring resting in the older man's hand. Waiting. He took it with trembling fingers and held Asami's left hand in his right and slid the ring on his finger and kissed it like his husband did to him.

Then Akihito hugged Asami again and cried his joy in his husband's chest. "I love you! I love you Ryuichi! I love you more than anything!" And when he again calmed down he looked up to see a rare smile on Asami's face and softness he never saw in his eyes. Then slowly he reached up to kiss his husband's lips.

"Forever, Ryuichi. I'm yours and you're mine. Forever."

THE END

 

*Hi there everyone! Missed you like hell! :P Here's the omake that i promised you with. And A huge Thank you for Ladyfeather for her great assistant with me for the beta. I admit i tire her a lot with my bad writings but i'll do my best to learn like i promised her ^^. The original one shot was completed with the beta work. if you want to go back and read it. a scene was changed but it did not affect the story :D Please please please please review and comment! your words really encourage me to write more and dance in happiness! I'll be updating god's punishment soon i hope! if not, a new story in coming up ^^ please wait for it. Thanks for reading and sorry for any mistake after my editing.


End file.
